


Only God Forgives

by Bradsucks



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tom (Eddsworld), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tord (Eddsworld), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradsucks/pseuds/Bradsucks
Summary: What a lovely, useful idiot.





	Only God Forgives

Tord shudders in relief as Tom’s lips wrap around his clit, sucking lightly. Tom hooks his arms around each of Tord’s thighs and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed, humming as his tongue drags long, appreciative licks up Tord's sex. 

Tord lets his head loll back into the pillow,  _relax, relax,_  fingers carding through Tom’s spikey hair. The cramps coil in his gut, his skin too hot yet too cold to the touch, his condition only eased through the attention to his aching cunt. Tom's scent rolls over him in waves, and Tord finds his legs spreading further apart, hips shuttering and hands jerking on Tom's hair as another cramp hits him like a rat trying to gnaw its way out of his stomach. 

Thankfully Tom knows what he’s doing — he slips in one finger, then two, curling them up as he pumps in and out of Tord’s body and flicks his tongue over Tord’s clit, sending sparks down through his legs and up into his belly.

"Tom — oh  _fuck, Tom_  -- "

Tom can’t hold back a low, appreciative thrum as he eats the Norski out. God, it’s been so long, too long since Tord tasted the way an omega should, liquid sugar but tangier, too — there’s always been a little kick to Tord that drives him wild, and the scent alone is making Tom’s head swim. Sharp and hot in his nose - that's what Tord smells like to him. 

Tord isn’t moving too much yet, but Tom knows it's because he’s trying to hold himself still, focusing on letting the tension build.

The leg freed tries to wrap around his head and push him closer as he fucks his omega on his fingers. Tord’s breathing is ragged, the moans falling off his lips more for Tom’s benefit, he knows — but oh god, it’s working. He pumps harder, until Tord’s heels are digging across his shoulder blades, until Tord’s hips are bucking up with a breathy cry.

Tord tried to curl away but Tom holds firm, quickly licking Tord to another orgasm almost immediately after his first. His voice is higher, hips shuttering violently, fingers painfully tight in Tom’s hair as he holds Tom down with a force to break his jaw.

When Tom finally releases him, he pops his head up with a wide grin. "Have fun, commie?”

Tord reaches back for a pillow and smacks him in the head. 

* * *

 

"Do you want me to come inside you?" Tom asks breathlessly. Tord is a whimpering, shivering mess beneath him, nodding along as the head of Tom’s cock just barely kisses his cervix, sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. He tries to hide his face in the pillows and stained, torn sheets, but Tom's grip on his hair refuses to loosen, scalp pounding with each hammer heartbeat.  "Say it." 

_Asshole._

 Tord opens his mouth to snap something back, but all that comes out are the moans Tom punches out of him with every roll of his hips. Tord's legs are shaking so bad that it's only Tom's other hand clawing into his hip that's keeping him upright, their bodies flush as Tom kisses and nips along his swollen scent gland, along the claiming marks almost ready to be renewed. 

Finally Tord twists his head out of Tom's grip, promptly the alpha to still. "Are you okay?" He asks.

In lieu of a reply, Tord arches his back, pushing Tom back onto his haunches. A wave of white heat washes over Tord's skin as Tom's peels away from him.  He curls forward, cradling his head and squeezing his eyes shut against the ache that's building up behind his eyes and nose -- he's not going to cry. 

Tom's face falls further, brows knitting. "I wasn’t hurting you, was I?" 

_Idiot._

Tord shakes his head, breathing in through his nose harshly as the cramps roll through his stomach, acid spreading through his whole pelvic bone and down into his legs. “No,” he says, raising his hips again. "Just hold my arms back." 

Something deep inside him is cheering at such a display of submission, but he crushes it.  

Tom smooths a palm over the small of Tord’s back, his concern only heightened as Tord hisses in pain.

 _"Hurry up,_ " Tord snaps, which Tom takes as his cue to realign their hips and sink back inside with one smooth thrust, both of them groaning at the new depth. Tord keeps his face in the sheets, the thick scent of pheromone almost sickening, so much so he has to turn away and close his eyes again, focusing wholly on the feeling of Tom sheathed inside him.

Obediently Tom grabs Tord's wrists and holds them back as he starts to fuck him again, harder now, the new angle making —

His cock hits a wall almost immediately. Before Tom has a chance to react, however, Tord is finally vocal:  _"Yes,_  alpha, yes please don’t stop —"

So Tom slams back in, causing Tord to nearly scream into the mattress. "Fuck me there, fuck me there—" 

_Idiot._

His voice cracks as Tom finally slips past the tight ring of muscle, loosing a loud, shuddering moan. Tom has to still his hips, winded at the sudden shock of pleasure, and how he didn't spill immediately he doesn't know. "Jesus  _Christ,"_ he breathes, wiping some sweat from his face as he chances a few experimental rolls of his hips. Tord's whole body trembles as Tom's cock head slips in and out of that second hole, the alpha's voice thick with pleasure as he coos meaningless praise and picks up his pace.

Tord sobs into the pillows, body shaking as an orgasm rips through his system, the rush of slick spilling out from around Tom’s cock and dripping down his thighs.

 It feels revolting.

 Tord can’t even process Tom’s words — so perfect, so hot, I love you so much, no homo — lost in his own head, body hotpinkloose as Tom sends him into one sharp climax after another, only able to purr and moan and chirp until he feels the stretch of Tom’s large knot slipping into him, feels that warm rush of cum that finally puts out the fire in his blood.

When Tom finally pulls out, Tord gasps as the world suddenly comes back — the emptiness inside him, the cold of sweat on his skin, the pure exhaustion settling into his bones.

The feeling of cum, wet and warm, dribbling out of his abused cunt.

Tom is already up, bracing himself against the wall to regain his legs. Brown eyes scan the floor for the towel — where had--? — ah, yes, there it was. 

He cleans up Tord as best he can, gently nudging the smaller man to flip over onto his back. Tom places light kisses along Tord’s thighs as he swabs at his entrance, seeing the white cloth come away shiny and red.

Red?

" _Shit,_  you’re bleeding —" Tom mutters more curses under his breath as he wipes up what's slipped down the inside of Pat's thighs. "I’m so sorry Tord."

Tord doesn’t know what to say, other than the pain he feels between his legs seems mild in comparison to the agony of the heat cramps, so if that’s what it takes,  _c’est la vie._

Tom throws the towel onto the floor when the blood flow has subsided. Pulls Tord into his arms, cooing and apologizing over and over, dropping kisses onto Tord’s face and hair. Tord tries to respond but the words refuse to reach his tongue; instead he finds himself nuzzling further into Tom’s chest, drinking in the strong, hearty scent of him — of vodka and cigarettes and a hearth always blazing in the winter.

What a lovely, useful idiot. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in reference to the fact that typing out "the Norski" made me want someone to cut off my hands like Ryan Gosling at the end of _Only God Forgives_. If you don't feel like reading the comments, yes this is a joke.
> 
> If you'd like me to send you the original, message me on [tumblr](https://the-resurrection-3d.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
